Velvet Tuxedo
by DiskHeartz
Summary: A story that details the most unusual friendship Velvet has with the most unusual choice for a friend. Velvet X Slenderman


**This is nothing more than a simple thought that came to me randomly one night and being the month of October when I put this up I imagine it to be more or less a fitting idea. I'm considering making more chapters for this in the future but for now it is only time for an introduction which Velvet finds herself a very good friend in the most unlikely sense...**

* * *

Velvet liked to think that she always kept good track of her possessions, never losing sight of them no matter what was going on around her at the time. However, even diligent students like her had times when they had to track down what they lost with little to lead for finding them.

This was the reason why she was wandering through the forest that was a bit of a ways from the school by herself. This was a common place she liked to visit when she needed to clear her head, but in her recent visit she had returned to the school to realize her bag was no longer in her possession.

Certain that she had misplaced it somewhere on her journey to the forest and back, she had been literally retracing her steps as she carefully examined the same path that she took before through the use of her own footprints and surroundings she recognized.

_"I've got to find it soon, I can't afford to lose what is in that bag!"_ she watches the ground and anything else that she could've set her bag on very closely as if it will just appear if she stares at a spot long enough. Granted if she dropped it without realizing it while moving then that would be a big problem...

She immediately freezes when she nears a snap nearby, her large ears immediately telling her that something else is in the woods with her. She wasn't sure what it was, deep down hoping that it wasn't a Grimm. She wasn't at prepared to fight if though she might be able to flee if she can avoid being seen.

Turning in the general direction she heard the noise coming from, she watched for any movement while being ready to flee like the rabbit she was. Being able to flee from danger at a moments notice was something that she was honestly proud to have, not being much of a fighter to begin with.

However, she would need to know what it was she was going to flee from before she could determine how to flee from it. Depending on the predator she would have to employ a tactic that would be most effective for the situation. However, the predator in question was something she wasn't ready for.

Scanning the area she eventually spots something that stands out from the trees, something that was black and white. At first she believed it to be a Grimm at a glance but looking closer she noticed that it had the shape of a human. A rather tall human to be precise. A human without a face.

A part of her wanted to believe she was just seeing things, that what she was looking at couldn't possibly be real. However, the strange being started to walk toward her, it's feet crunching any sticks and leaves on the ground before it. Looking it over as it drew closer it looked to be wearing a suit strangely enough.

A creature that appeared to be wearing a suit but was without a face? Something like this had to have been a joke someone must've been playing on her. It was true that she may have been on the timid side but that doesn't mean she was easily fooled by stuff like this.

As the creature drew in closer, something inside of her brain went off like an alarm. A sort of natural instinct that would worn her of danger that was common to animals. The instinct was warning her to stay away from this creature, to get as far away as fast as she could.

This wasn't something that she had time to understand. All she knew was that all of a sudden the creature felt like a threat to her existence so she simply followed her instinct. Turning away, she begin to run in another direction with the intention of separating from this creature.

She ran at full speed through the trees, not paying any attention to where she was going. All that was on her mind was escaping from that... that _man_. She could worry about getting back to the school after she was certain that she had escaped from her pursuer.

She turns around to check the trees behind her, not seeing the man anywhere in sight. Returning her focus to the front she immediately skids to a stop when she sees that the man was standing in front of her, it's hands reaching forward as if patiently waiting for her to come close enough to grab her.

Heart pounding wildly, she manages to turn on the balls of her feet and proceeds to run in a new direction to get away from the man. However, as soon as she covers a few yards of ground the man once again appears nearby some trees ahead of her, clearly predicting where she was going to go.

Again, she makes a sharp turn and continues to run as fast as she could, her mind racing to figure out just what was going on. Could this man be some kind of Grimm after all? No, she has read the books on the known species of Grimm and nowhere does it ever mention the such a Grimm like this.

Sure it may be black and white, but there isn't any sign of a mask which all Grimm naturally possess. If it's not a human, faunus, or a Grimm then it must be something else entirely, some sort of creature that doesn't classify as anything in the known world. It was possible after all.

Panting heavily, she slows to a stop to catch her breath. She had no idea where she was anymore though she was certain she wasn't near her usual path anymore. She leans over to look at the ground as a fit of nausea overwhelms her for a moment, the pressure of the situation starting to get to her.

She closes her eyes, silently counting to herself while thinking of happier things in order to keep herself collected and it was starting to work. As long as she didn't lose her mind she would be able to make it out of this safely.

Counting it from the beginning, this man had already cut her off seven times, moving far too fast for her too catch him in motion. It was almost like it was teleporting but that couldn't be possible could it? Such a thing shouldn't be possible but so far it didn't seem like logic was working with her.

Given the time needed, she soon starts to regain her breath as she stands upright again. Seven becomes eight as she finds herself staring up at the man who had moved in front of her without her noticing. Standing so close she was now seeing that the man towered over her very easily.

9 feet? 10 feet? All she knew was that she was practically looking straight up in order to meet it's face or rather it's lack of a face. Though she desired to run once more, her legs failed to listen as they gave out under her. The man becomes even taller from her sitting position, seeming even more threatening.

The pressure of the situation returns and makes it harder to breathe. The man reaches one white hand out toward her, drawing it closer at a slow pace as if it was taking it's time. It clearly wanted her and it was going to get her one way or another. Running was meaningless now.

She tightly closed her eyes as she put her arms in front of her as a guard, awaiting the inevitable end that this man was sure to bring. Hopefully it would be instant and painless, but instead she heard something being dropped on the ground in front of her.

She slowly opened one eye to find her bag resting on the ground in front of her. In her panicked state she had forgotten all about her search for it and here it is now. Why did it appear before her now of all times? What a minute...

Opening both eyes now she looks up at the man standing in front of her which didn't seem so threatening all of a sudden. It felt like it was giving off a peaceful aura as it appeared to be looking at her. She saw that one of the hands was hovering over her bag, realizing something right then.

_"Was it following me this whole time just to return my bag?" _At this point she was starting to feel foolish for overreacting like she did. Not to mention the trouble she had caused for this man that was simply trying to do a good deed for her.

That's right. Now that she thought about it she didn't actually feel any killing intent coming from this man nor did it appear like it wanted to do such a thing. Perhaps the reason she felt threatened was simply because it reminded her so much of the Grimm despite not being one itself.

"Thank you..." she spoke while taking her bag to examine it, finding everything in order which was good. The man leans over, holding out a hand at the end of a long arm. Recognizing the kind gesture, she takes the hand and allows herself to be pulled back onto her feet.

"Thank you... and I'm sorry for running away." she was quick to apologize without defending herself. There wasn't any reason to defend herself as reality was she was scared and acted on impulse which only caused trouble for this man that wanted to be helpful.

The man places a hand on top of her head, the white fingers scratching around the base of her rabbit ears which felt rather nice. Judging from this gesture it would seem that the man wasn't bothered by her actions, seeming to forgive her or perhaps it didn't feel like she did anything wrong.

Feeling more at ease now, Velvet allows a smile to appear on her face as she enjoys the attention she is getting from this man. She had no idea what it was exactly, but it was clear that despite not being human or faunus it was nicer to her than some other people she didn't care to think about at the moment.

"Well, it's been nice and all, but I really should be getting back to the school." Moving away from the hand she starts to take a few steps in a random direction, trying to remember the direction she came running from during her panic earlier.

Her thoughts get interrupted as she feels herself getting picked up from behind, making her released a startled squeak as she finds herself getting cradled gently in the arms of the man. Before she could speak up the man puts a hand on her head and gently turns it so she's burying her face into his chest.

Not sure what is going on, she simply follows the man's actions due to a feeling that told her to trust the man. The same feeling that told her to flee from the man not too long ago was now a feeling of trust telling her to allow the man to do what it is going to do. Maybe it was helping her to return to the school?

Not being able to see what was happening she was instead left with a feeling as if she was suddenly weightless and falling from an unseen height. Before she could become tense the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came with her soon being place on her feet once more.

The confusion she had toward the experience was soon replaced with surprise as she found herself face the school, not the middle of the forest she was in a moment before. Could it be that she had teleported? No, rather it was the man that she had encountered that teleported with her in it's arms.

Turning around, she finds that the strange man had disappeared. Nearly as quickly as it appeared before her in the first place. Looking around some more she soon spots it standing by the corner of a building a good distance from her. After appearing to watch her for a moment longer it finally disappears from sight.

She felt a sense of thankfulness toward the man, whatever it was, for returning her back to the school much faster than it would've taken her to return on her own. There was still the question of what it was exactly but that didn't concern her for the time being.

The bigger question on her mind was if they would meet again. She was honestly hoping they would.

* * *

**Do have some ideas to add on, not to mention the chaos that may happen to the academy when Velvet allows her new friend inside. Afterall, I like to believe the Slenderman to be a friend to those that believe in it. Give me your honest opinions if you wish and Happy Halloween. :)**


End file.
